Dancing In The Rain
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Whilst walking home from Blue's birthday party crystal thinks about what previously happened in her life. Will a certan idiotic boy be able to cheer her up?  bad summary i know...  I think its a k plz review me if its not kk THX PEEPS :


Dancing In The Rain

Mangaquestshipping

Crystal's P.O.V

I was walking home from Blue's Birthday party, thinking about what my parents were arguing about this time to make them want to get a divorce. They always did this and I was wondering when they would get a divorce, obviously I didn't expect it when I was fourteen maybe around the time I was seventeen or eighteen. Well I chose to stay with my dad because he doesn't know how to cook, clean after himself or do anything that us girls are best at and let's face it he needs me. I haven't told anyone about the divorce because knowing them they would probably get worried especially the girls Yellow, Blue, Saph and Platz, I didn't want to get them involved or concerned. Walking back it started to rain, _great_ I thought _I'm in a knee high d__ress with flats with__ coat, stupid false weather report! _ I could have sworn I was getting a cold within three minutes of this weather but that's when I heard his voice. By him I mean Gold, the freak that flirts with almost every girl that lives well that depends if he thinks she's 'cute' unfortunately I happen to be his number one victim.

"Hey Crys you know you could get a cold if you stay out here to long" he said looking at me.

"I know that's why I'm in a rush to get home Gold" I replied walking away. He caught up and started walking next to me.

"here" he said taking off his jacket and putting it around me.

"Thanks Gold" I said looking at him then back at the road ahead.

"so how's you mum and dad haven't heard from your mum in a while" he asked, by now I was fighting back the tears about my mother leaving.

"They're fine" I lied something told me he knew.

"Crys you need to work on your lying skills" He said. A tear rolled down my cheek, he noticed and how did I know? Because he stopped me in my tracks and made me look at him, more tears escaped from my eyes and he wiped a few away before bringing me into a hug. I cried into his chest as he hugged me tighter and started stroking my hair to calm me down. It worked but just enough to make me able to talk properly.

"now tell me what happened crys" he said in a demanding and serious voice but it was also calm.

"It happened yesterday when I came back from shopping with the girls, I walked in my house and there were bits of glass on the floor. I went to find my mum and dad to see if they were ok which they were but thy were arguing again" I was interrupted by him.

"What do you mean 'again'?" he asked.

"I mean they've been arguing a lot lately ever since my thirteenth birthday" again I was interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me or anybody else for that matter" he asked again

"I didn't want you guys to get involved anyway this argument was a lot more aggressive, mum was shouting and hitting dad whilst he was dodging and shouting back at her then they noticed me and started shouting all over again until mum suggested that they…" I couldn't continue as more tears came out.

"Get a divorce" Gold finished my sentence the only thing I could do was nod as he held me tighter and tighter. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling, which was very rare normally he would grin or smirk but I liked it better when he was smiling. He had the best smile I had ever seen, no matter what it would make you feel slightly better. That's when I felt his hand take mine and his other hand put my other hand on his shoulder, after he put his hand on my waist.

"W-What are you doing" I asked stuttering.

"Well I thought that we could dance to take you mind off things" he said as we started to sway. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. So there we were, slowly going around in circles whilst swaying in the rain. Your typical romance scene plus your typical Gold. After what seemed ten minutes of dancing I looked up at Gold, he staring down at me with those gorgeous golden eyes of his. I stared back at him with my clear crystal like eyes then we let go of each other's hands. I put my other hand on his other shoulder whilst he put his on my waist. We put our heads together, still looking at each other's eyes, then he twisted his head and leaned forward. Our lips touched. All that was going on in my mind was: _I can't believe I'm kissing Gold! _After what seemed like an hour we parted gasping for air, I stared into his eyes and he did the same.

"That get your mind of things?" he asked grinning.

"Yes thank you Gold" I replied smiling. He smiled back at me before grinning at me, I think he noticed my eyes looked like they were about to fall asleep after staring at them for about three minutes.

"You looked pretty tired crys, how 'bout I walk you home" he asked grinning. Before I could even nod he had picked me up, bridal-style, and started walking back to my house, about two minutes later I fell asleep in his arms, smiling.

Gold's P.O.V

I looked down to see if crys was asleep which she was. I smiled she looked so innocent, sweet, non-serious and very cute when she was asleep. Well even when she's awake she's sweet and pretty cute, any way we were about two minutes away from her house. On the way I started to think about the kiss we just had. I couldn't believe we actually kissed, normally she would have either kicked me in the shins or well just that really. Suddenly we were outside her house I kicked on the door and her father opened it. His mouth opened when he saw crys in my arms asleep.

"What happened Gold?" he asked .

"Well she fell asleep at the party and I decided to take her home" I lied I didn't want to remind him of the divorce thing.

"Thank you Gold here let me take her" he said, I handed her over, he invited me in but I said I had to get home before my mum gets dinner ready. He nodded and smiled thanking me again for bringing crys back. I smiled at him then said bye and walked away, I heard the door close and I ran back to my house. I forgot I gave crys my jacket! _Ah well I'll get it back tomorrow _I thought. When I got back to my house mum and dad had fallen asleep on the sofa so I went up to my room and fell asleep on my bed thinking about crys.

End


End file.
